


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be

by herillusion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herillusion/pseuds/herillusion
Summary: Maybe it was absurd, that he wanted a future with Tony. That he could see himself growing old with this man he hadn’t known for very long, objectively. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he thought maybe Tony had stolen his heart right from the start, before he even realized it.





	i found love where it wasn't supposed to be

He had heard of Stark – pretty much everyone had, really. The man was famous over campus for one reason or another, and as little as he was involved in everyday gossip or social hierarchies, it said something that even Bucky had heard whispers about Tony Stark. He pretty much disregarded them though. He, more than anyone else, knew it was like to have people judge a book by its cover. To have people label him an intimidating and unfriendly just because of his metal arm and because his default expression wasn’t a smile on his face, to shy away from him without even attempting to make conversation. It wasn’t a big loss to him – he didn’t need a bunch of friends, he had Steve, after all. Stevie, who swore he would stick with him till the end of the line. Steve, who many people underestimated or looked down on just because of his size, but was one of the best people Bucky knew. 

Back to the situation at hand - Bucky didn’t tend to go to many parties because they weren’t really his kind of scene, but he did drop by a couple now and then for the free booze. He hadn’t technically been invited, of course, but it was rare that anyone would stop to question others how exactly they’d ended up there, given that they were all too engrossed in dancing, making out or playing drinking games. He wasn’t sure how he’d expected to meet Tony Stark, but here he was, awkwardly standing with his hand on the bathroom door, watching the man in question puke into the toilet bowl. The polite thing to do would have been to get out of there and pretend he hadn’t seen anything, maybe. Leave the man to his own business. But Bucky wasn’t really one to stick by social norms, and though he barely knew the man, he felt concerned somehow.

The logical assumption would be that he’d drank too much. Hell, they were at a party, it wouldn’t be a surprise that this toilet would see a lot of use before the night was over, given how many bottles of alcohol he’d seen piled up on the tables downstairs. But he had sharper senses than most alphas he knew – he suspected they’d done something to him, when they gave him the arm, but he hadn’t had any way to prove it. Mostly it wasn’t a bad thing, it just gave him an extra edge, although it didn’t really help him with blending in or being normal. But right now his senses were telling him that the man in front of him was pregnant. Oh, it was far from obvious, because he had mild scentblockers on. Not enough to obscure his type – not much point to that, pretty much everyone knew he was an omega, though opinions on that varied depending on whether they were a fellow omega who thought he was a disgrace or an alpha who longed to get a chance with him.

That sweet flowery scent wasn’t new to him, but the way pregnancy tinted it with an even sweeter note would have been obscured by the scentblockers he put on. It didn’t help that they’d faded slightly since he must have put them on, probably early in the day before he left for class, but past the scent of sickness and sweat it was obvious what he was looking at. Well, he supposed it couldn’t be called morning sickness, considering it was already past midnight, but the point was Tony Stark definitely wasn’t puking because he’d drank to much. Considering his condition, Bucky doubted he’d even touched a drop of alcohol. He certainly hoped so anyway – the man wasn’t known for making the best choices, but Bucky figured he would know better than to harm the baby that was growing inside him, regardless of how he felt about being a father.

He wasn’t sure where that faith in someone he barely knew came from, but he trusted his gut instinct most of the time. His baser instincts had been screaming at him to do something to help from the moment he realised – he might not be a very good one, but most alphas couldn’t bear to just stand by and watch when they saw an omega in need of protection. He didn’t think Stark would take too kindly to him butting in though – they were pretty much strangers, even if many people liked to think they knew more of Stark than they did simply because of what they heard about him. So he took a few steps closer before he crouched down and held out a hand, keeping his voice low to try not to startle him. Stark was no doubt one of the most observant people in a room at any given point of time – despite his playboy reputation, he was also known for being a genius, his creations always something to marvel at.

But Bucky didn’t think he would be too mindful of his surroundings, given his current focus on the toilet bowl and the fact that he’d forgotten to lock the door. Or maybe he needed the ventilation, considering how stuffy the bathroom was, which was why Bucky hadn’t locked it or even closed it, even if he felt that it would be better for privacy. Locking an omega in with you was hardly a move to inspire trust, besides. Dark brown eyes focused on him with startling intensity, even as his fingers were white knuckled on the toilet bowl and he was panting softly.

“May I?” Bucky asked, careful not to initiate touch until he was given permission. He wasn’t sure what Stark read from his expression or body language that prompted him to agree, but he gave a guarded nod and Bucky moved closer, rubbing small circles on his back like he used to do for Steve when he was younger. He wasn’t sure it helped any – you probably needed something more for nausea, like ginger tea or something, but working with what he had right, physical contact was at least faintly comforting, if you knew the person wasn’t out to hurt you and didn’t have any ulterior motives. He wasn’t entirely certain if Tony thought he was just another alpha trying to get into his pants, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about that. Actions spoke louder than words, after all, and he doubted one kind moment would be enough to prove himself in any significant way.

What he did know, however, was the way Stark slowly allowed himself to lean into him in between bouts of heaving over the toilet bowl, and didn’t twitch away like he first did when Bucky dabbed at his forehead and neck to swipe at the droplets of sweat that had gathered there. Bucky stood up at one point, intending to get him some water – he had to be dehydrated by now, god know how long he’d spent in here before Bucky stumbled upon him. Tap water wasn’t ideal, but it was the closest at hand, and he was leery at leaving Stark alone, even if he knew Stark had probably survived just fine before he met Bucky and would no doubt go on with his life as he had been doing all along. What surprised him was the fact that Stark caught at his wrist as he stood as if asking him to stay, even if he let go in the next moment, as if ashamed of himself.

“I’m just getting you some water, darling,” Bucky murmured, not noticing the look that was shot at him as he used the endearment unthinkingly. He allowed Bucky to hold the glass up to his lips and tilt it slowly, letting water trickle out, doubtless realizing he was too shaky to hold it up on his own. He took a few tiny sips before refusing to drink any more, probably afraid he would just puke everything up all over again. Bucky waited a few moments more before gently nudging him, since he seemed he was done with puking, at least for the moment.

“We should probably get you out of here,” Frankly, it was a miracle that no one hadn’t burst in on them in all this time, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that the house was fairly big and likely had a variety of bathrooms to choose from. Bucky wasn’t sure if he heard the question in his voice, but he was honestly unsure of whose house this was and whether it was fine to just crash in a room. The alternative would be to take Tony back to his dorm, where Steve would doubtless pepper him with questions he wasn’t sure he was prepared to answer, but he doubted Stark would feel comfortable enough to let Bucky drive him back to his own place. An omega’s hideout was sacred to them – it was considered the highest mark of trust to be let into one, more precious than being let into their nest during their heat, that Bucky personally felt was a privilege that most alphas took for granted. So he was stunned into silence when Stark suggested it himself. He was paler than death, swaying alarmingly as he stood, making Bucky glad he’d had an arm out to steady him.

“You’re sure?” Bucky checked again, uncertain if Stark was really thinking clearly about his decisions at this point. Not that he blamed him, really – the man looked close to collapse, and he was half tempted to just sweep him into his arms and carry him out of the house, if only it wouldn’t have undone whatever progress he’d managed to make and garnered them much unneeded attention. Granted, Stark had to be used to being the center of attention, but Bucky thought this was hardly a situation he wanted to advertise, considering the scentblockers he’d put on. It wasn’t going to be a secret he could hide forever – he would doubtless start showing in a couple of months, but if he wanted secrecy up till then, Bucky was hardly going to deny him that. Stark nodded in confirmation, and so they made their way out of the house, Stark seemingly grateful that he was allowed to walk on his own two feet.

Bucky noticed the protective arm he had curled around his middle, though it was unlikely anyone else did considering the general state of inebriation everyone seemed to be. Maybe he was exhausted enough to just want to go back to his own place to crash, somewhere he could actually feel safe and let down his guard. Bucky took him to his door and asked if he needed anything further before leaving, not asking to be let in as much as he felt the urge to tuck him into bed. He missed the considering look Tony had on him as he walked back to his car. For the first time, Bucky thought to wonder why he’d even been at a party like this on his own. He could understand going to parties to keep up appearances, but it was odd that none of his friends had been there along with him. He wasn’t entirely sure of their names, but he remembered a girl with bright red hair and a dark-skinned man frequently seen at his side. It definitely wasn’t the right time to ask, not that he was sure he’d get an answer even if he tried. 

The ball would be in Tony’s court from this point onward – he wanted to know Tony was alright, but there wasn’t really a non creepy way of checking up on him that he could think of. He wasn’t sure if Tony had realized, but they were actually in the same course, in a manner of speaking. Bucky was in engineering, and Tony was doing a double major in engineering and business, not that he really attended many lectures. He got his wish soon enough – not quite the day after, but it seemed like the genius’ curiosity had been caught, and he was confronted after a lecture by the man in question.

“James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky,” Tony started off, and proceeded to rattle off a thorough list of facts about him before waiting for his reaction. The gaze on him was expectant, no doubt waiting to be disappointed as so many people before him must have. No word of thanks for his help the other time – perhaps it was Tony’s form of a test. Maybe it was a bad habit he’d picked up from Steve, but there was nothing Bucky loved more than a challenge. He hadn’t intended to court Tony – hell knew he had enough baggage of his own before adding a pregnant omega to the mix but the man intrigued him in a way he couldn’t deny. So he simply answered, “I see you’ve done your research.” in a neutral tone, leaving Tony to take it how he would.

“If you’re hungry, there’s a lovely Italian place down the corner that isn’t too crowded,” Bucky offered. After a beat, the omega capitulated, and Bucky was proved right when he thought they would get along. They had the same sharp sense of humour, and Tony’s passion clearly lay in engineering, although Bucky could see he would make a brilliant businessman. He was suave and charming towards the people who served them, leaving the younger girls to blush and giggle, and unthinkingly generous, judging by the tip he left. He could afford it, clearly, but so many people who were born rich took their money for granted and treated the people they considered below them as if they were worth less than dirt. Tony didn’t seem as if he had much of an appetite, seeming to play with his food more than he was actually eating it. After some consideration, Bucky pushed his bowl of mushroom soup towards him.

“It’s pretty good, you should try some,” he was careful not to make it a command. He did feel Tony needed the energy, but it wasn’t his place to push him into taking care of himself. Probably salad would be better for nutrition and the pasta he was poking at would be better for actually giving him the carbs he needed, but hot soup would help, at least a little. Briefly, he wondered if Tony had figured out that he knew. He wasn’t really sure how to bring it up in a way that wouldn’t get him an immediate denial of the facts or have suspicion thrown on him. He hadn’t really had to explain this to anyone who didn’t already know – Steve had been by his side all along, and what family he had was no longer alive. He would have to find a way sooner or later though – Tony didn’t strike him as a man who appreciated lies, even if they were lies of omission.

All in all, the time he spent in that diner with Tony carefully swallowing mouthfuls of the soup and actually managing to finish the entire bowl was peaceful in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long time, leaving aside Steve’s questions about where he’d been once he got back. He knew Steve meant well and he hated keeping secrets from his best friend, but not for much longer, he promised himself. He would come clean once the time was right, not that he knew when that would be, and hope that everything didn’t blow up in his face before that.

The first problem was solved in a way he hadn’t expected. He wasn’t sure whether he could say he and Tony were dating – he hadn’t asked officially, but what they were doing was more than just friendship in his eyes. He’d suggested a picnic, thinking it a good way to get Tony to eat as well as get him some sun, and Tony had agreed with some grumbling. He hadn’t expected Tony to come right out and ask him about it. Maybe it was because they were in a fairly secluded location, far away from prying ears. Tony wasn’t exactly known for his communication skills, as much of a chatterbox as he could be. Maybe Tony was tired of beating around the bush, hating the feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop and wanted it out of the way - the bad news he seemed prepared to hear.

“Look, I just. Bucky. What do you want from me? I need you to be honest here because...you know, don’t you? I’m not sure how, but...” Tony’s vague gesture over his stomach was enough to clearly convey his meaning, and without his enhanced senses, perhaps Bucky wouldn’t have heard the breath he sucked in right after his question. He’s put all his cards on the table. If Tony’s guess had been wrong, and Bucky hadn’t already known, he would have given it away with that. It was a big risk to be taking, but despite Tony’s reputation for making reckless decisions, Bucky thought that this was probably something he had mulled over for many nights before deciding on. Despite all appearances, Tony was heartbreakingly cautious in his personal life, perhaps due to the fact that many people would happily take advantage of his status as the Stark heir if he decided to let them in. 

But what broke his heart more was the fear he could sense from the omega – maybe it wouldn’t be obvious to any onlookers, since Tony looked perfectly calm and composed, but Bucky had gotten to know him over the few weeks they’d known each other, well enough to read the subtle cracks in his mask. Tony was rightfully terrified after putting himself out there, making himself vulnerable, and all it made Bucky want to do was pull him close and reassure him. It wouldn’t have been the right thing to do, though. If he’d given in to what he wanted at that moment, it was likely Tony would never find the courage to push again, and a relationship had to be built on a foundation of trust, or it would never be stable or lasting in the long term. 

Maybe it was absurd, that he wanted a future with Tony. That he could see himself growing old with this man he hadn’t known for very long, objectively. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he thought maybe Tony had stolen his heart right from the start, before he even realized it. So he took a deep breath and explained. About the accident that had taken his family away from him, about his foster father and how it’d gotten him his metal arm. His enhanced senses that had clued him in to the secret Tony had been hiding so carefully. Steve had always accused him of being the romantic one, and Bucky proved him right with his next words, putting his heart out there the same way Tony had with his words.  
“What do I want from you? Anything you’re willing to give me. Maybe you don’t trust that I’ll stick around yet but I’ll prove it with my actions. I’m not looking for something casual – I’m not sure I’ll be a good father but I can swear I’ll do the best by you and the kid as I can manage. I’ll be there with you every step of the way – if you’ll have me.”

Bucky almost blushed once he’d finished his declaration – it almost sounded like a marriage proposal, and he didn’t think either of them was ready for that yet. He needed Tony to know that the kid wasn’t a dealbreaker, though. Some alphas hated the idea of having to take care of a child they didn’t help to father, but Bucky personally couldn’t care less. They were still young, and he wasn’t sure he was mature enough to take care of a baby, but he was confident they could figure it out somehow, as long as they were together. Now it was his turn to wait with bated breath for Tony’s answer. Luckily, Tony didn’t keep him waiting for long. The smile spreading across his face pretty much said it all, even without the babbled, “Yes, of course” he caught before Tony launched himself into Bucky’s embrace.

It was lucky he’d expected something like that and braced for it, he thought wryly. Considering Tony’s condition he should be careful about throwing himself around, but he supposed they’d both been caught up in the excitement of the moment. Bucky looked up from where he was packing up the picnic basket. Tony was radiant – practically shining with happiness, and in the rays of sunlight he looked like an angel. He wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, but he would make sure to never take any moment of it for granted. He bent over to drop a kiss on Tony’s belly – only a slight swell could be seen so far, but he could predict that Tony would start to get insecure about the weight gain as the pregnancy went on, and he fully intended to assure him he thought he was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sooner than I expected to be posting another work, really, but this kind of..wrote itself? I have a love/hate relationship with both A/B/O & mpreg, ABO namely because of the consent issues (which is also what makes it fascinating) and I'm well aware mpreg isn't everyone's cup of tea. I've been wanting to write something like this though, so I hope this didn't turn out too badly. I did leave some stuff unsaid - namely Bucky's current situation (i.e. what happened to his foster father...who's supposed to be Pierce,if you haven't figured that out). Also why Tony is even pregnant and what his family thinks of it (if they even know about it, if they're still alive). I don't have the answers to some of those, but I imagined Tony to be pregnant with Pepper's baby - just didn't manage to fit that into the story. Also this was probably on the fast side but..humor me okay. Sorry to Steve who didn't make it into the story except by Bucky mentioning him :x
> 
> P.S. Title is from Amber Run - I Found. Great song, give it a listen if you haven't heard it.


End file.
